Ben 10: OmniHero of All Ages
redraw evil way big; make it distinguishable from Way Big; add more of the OS elements to it Arc 1: Imperial Age 1.Aphelion Episode 1 *Undertown Sheriff Orlean Cox is brutally murdered *Billions Inc. develops new drilling technology and goes to work in the depths of Undertown, awakening an ancient Vladat nest *The New Galactic Order conquers Vilgaxia and takes Vilgax hostage *The New Galactic Order conquers the Incarecon in space and takes Khyber hostage *Doctor Animo's experiments lead to the creation of Exo-Skull *Magistratus Tennyson puts together a task force (Gamma Squad) to eliminate the Vladat situation *The New Galactic Order stations troops on Khoros, upsetting the royal family who miss Looma *Jonesy Martin is appointed Undertown Sheriff *James Roarin is appointed Bellwood Sheriff *Blake Howard is appointed commander of Gamma Squad *Kevin returns to Earth from Saturn and decides not to go back for a while as he tries to figure out who he is *Psyphon, Syraxx, Tygaxx are leading Vilgaxs armada in a search for their leader *Tack is investigating Billions Inc *The New Galactic Order orders a hit on Max Tennyson, but the Violet Offenders fail and only maim him *Mandatory curfew is enacted for Bellwood/Undertown *Gamma Squad goes on their first mission (offscreen) but are unsuccessful in capturing a live Vladat *The New Galactic Order arrives on Earth, and Chancellor Jadan confronts Ben with results in the murder of Julie Yamamato 2. At Daylight's End *Gamma Squad successfully captures and interrogates a Vladat *2 week time jump *Many planets have left the Galactic Union to join the New Galactic Order following Ben's defeat as public outcry spreads across the galaxy *Rook is deemed interim Magistratus and gives a speech *Gwen and James are revealed to have begun dating *Rook appoints Kevin as an honorary Plumber *Billy Billions learns he is on Tack's radar *The New Galactic Order ousts the Plumbers as the official authoratative force, causing them to hide in the shadows. *Gamma Squad stands together in rebellion against the Plumbers to help Tack defend his homeworld *The NGO sends a peasant ambassador to the Vladats as a peace offering, but they decline and feed off the ambassador. *Kevin witnesses as NGO destroys Gar's kingdom, causing his people to flee into a secret, ancient tunnel system *The New Galactic Order incarcerates senators of the Galactic Union (Gwen) at Incarcecon *The NGO destroy Tack's homeworld after Gamma Squad blows up their oil compound *The Vladats storm Plumber HQ at night, leaving Ben, Max and Rook trapped inside and fighting for their life. 3. Food Fight *Ben, Rook and Max fight their way out of Plumber HQ, causing a Vladat retreat as the sun rises. *Will Harangue is blackmailed by Hokestar for drugs to keep him human, so Harangue enlists the help of Argit. *Khyber and Vilgax are still on Jadan's war cruiser. Guards come in to transfer them to Incarecon. THey take Vilgax first who does not struggle. Khyber manages to escape in a thrilling action chase sequence and flees from Jadan's cruiser, managing to taunt Vilgax one last time before he leaves. *Rook reassumes control of the Plumbers as they retake the HQ, securing its safety. Max returns to the recovery ward as he gets a post surgery complication and his wound is infected, causing further surgery. *He wants vengeance. Ivory Mare is leading a strike on Peptox XIV, where the Perks and Murks have teamed up to fight off the New Galactic Forces. Gamma Squad goes to help out. This is ben's first official mission back with the Plumbers. *Looma is outraged that Jadan attacked her kingdom. He beats her in front of their son. *After an encounter with Solid Plugg, James Roarin is drugged with alien narcotics leading to him having hallucinations. *Alpha Squad deals with civillian riots. *It is revealed that Billy Billions is attempting to create technology to harvest matter from Dimension 12, where he was imprisoned. He travels to Dimension 12 and it is revealed he has taken over since Computron was destroyed and he been studying it. He comes across other inhabitants, and it is revealed that the amount of time he has spent in Dimension 12 has messed with his molecular structure, giving him abilities. *Rook travels off world to meet with other Magisters, who agree to bring all Plumber forces to Earth to regroup and strategize. *Gwen tries to survive in alien prison by reluctantly allying herself with the nefarious Vilgax. *Ivory Mare is defeated in battle and the Gourmands agree to ally with the Galactic Union. *Jadan is disappointed in Ivory Mare's and Eerie Penumbra's recent failure, and decides his "children" need to stay together to be strongest. He plans to send them to an imperial outpost on an NGO-owned Incarecon. 4. No Man's Hunt *Khyber reunites with his huntsman, and reveals he has domesticated a new beast with a new Nemetrix. He wants to strike Earth to draw in Jadan, who he has deemed a worthy prey. *The doctor's release Max from medical care and he goes to live with Vera at Carl's house. Ben goes to visit him and Max reveals he is living in Ben's old room. *Tack/Kai hookup *Kevin is called to Janope, a planet where Vulpimancer Rights Activists are protesting the gambling of Vulpimancer races. The owners want Kevin to stop the protests, the activists (including Pax) want the races to stop because the animals are abused. Before he leaves, he talks with his stepfather Harvey Hackett. They discuss Kevin's plans. Harvey wishes him luck. *Ben is watching Zedd while Kevin is off world. He bonds with the animal. *Argit digs up blackmail on Hokestar and delivers it to Harangue. *Looma travels to Khoros and visits her family. She promises not to tell Jadan their location. The family has a warm moment together. *Khyber strikes Bellwood with his Hunstman. Gamma squad takes on the Hunstman. Ben fights Khyber, and Khyber's new beast Roar goes up against Zedd. Khyber is defeated and Ben gifts Zedd with the new Nemetrix after Blukic and Driba tinker with it. *The New Galactic Order orders a hit on Magistratus Rook. A team of Violet Offenders strike Rook when he is at breakfast with his lover, Rayonna. Rook stops the attack but they are both injured, leaving Rayona with a concussion. *Harangue goes to Hokestar with the footage, who backs down as a coward and lowers the prices. *Kevin is conflicted as he sits in his ship. He drinks while ponders before going to sleep. He is restless and gets up. he frees all the Vulpimancers and, not wanting to deal with the consequences, flies back home. *meanwhile, Jadan stations troop at every planet. He vists trading outposts and goes to a metropolis world where his troops go into the crime underworld and exterminate what Jadan sees as "soulless, greedy scum". *Ben tells Kevin what happened, as Zedd is recovering in the medical ward. *Manny and Helen get drunk on a bridge. Manny falls off and becomes paralyzed. Helen holds him still in the water, but Manny tells her to let him die. She refuses. *Tack investigates further; questioning one of the driller's mothers who lives in Undertown. he learns that billions intentionally hired third party drillers. *Jadan has the Sons of the Order take out all the agriculture in the outer rim Planets, making the galactic food supply dwindle. He hoardes the food and water in imperial approved planets. He uses this tactic to force diplomacy as he gains control of more world. *Ben converses with Rook following the attack on his life, and Ben has Magister Patelliday goes to the intergalactic court (Judge Dom highbreed baliff) to have him draw up legislature (draft of a treaty to get planets on the side of the Plumbers and not the NGO). *Billy Billions begins training at Billions Inc. He eventually learns off his accountability for the ressurection of the Vladats and he slowly becomes obsessed with them. *Rayonna leaves in the middle of the night while Rook is sleeping, saying she has to figure out who she is. Rook wakes up, finds the letter, and is heartbroken. *Tack investigates the drilling company but its a dead end. He looks into investors in the drilling company. Harvey Hackett is mentioned as one of the investors as a throwaway name but this is important. *Jadan goes back to Khoros, where he completely destroys Gar's kingdom. They eventually find the tunnels, but only Gar is there. Gar says his people have fled off planet. Jadan says Looma is dead for this. Gar charges Jadan, who slaughters him, leaving a power vacuum in Khoros. 5. Revenge of the Magistratus *Flashback sequence (say...8 weeks ago) *Harvey Hackett and Billy Billions are together at Billions tower *Billions is showing him the capability of dimension 12 matter *Hackett says he knows a man who can weaponize it *Billions asks what it would cost him *Hackett tells him he invested in a failing drilling company and he wants Billy to save the company *Billions asks why he would do that *Harvey says he's been in the game a lot longer than Billions. He uses the drilling company as a money laundering scheme and if it fails he loses a lot more than he "invested". Billions says he should be smarter with his finances. *Harvey says he knows Billions drills illegally, and that his men willingly will cooperate *Cut to present day *Bron has an inaugurtion service and he pledges allegiance to Jadan, wanting to keep his family safe. *Jadan throws Looma into a cell *Ben is at the Baker Cemetary at night with Tack when he is attacked by Techadons. He easily destroys them, but a wave of OmniBuster models appear and he flees into the forest. He tears through them with Tack having a badass moment. (badass fight scene) *Hokestar hacks into one of Harangue's shows and reveals to the world that Harangue is still an alien. Harangue, furious, returns to Argit. *Undertown, night. Rista walks the streets as his vladats tear through and rampage. A mass evacuation occurs as Plumbers defend the innocent. Rook and Rista make eye contact as Rook flees. Undertown is officially Vladat territory. *As Harangue walks out, Ben walks in. Ben interrogates Argit for who purchased the Techadons. Argit, terrified, exposes the hitman. Umbra. Ben tells Tack to go back to Plumber HQ. Tack asks what he is gonna do. Ben says what everyone else can't do. *Cincirus visits his mother. *Max is suffering from PTSD and paranoia. Vera and Carl have to help him. *Plumber HQ. Meeting. Alpha Squad is called in to help with the Vladat problem, while Rook sends Gamma Squad off planet to take down a new deadly NGO weapon, the starship Grievance. Without helen and manny, who stay in the medward together. Rook also says Ben will not be on this mission, and he has been tasked with taking out Umbra information. '' *Ben, as ChamAlien, goes to Bellwood's crime area. All the alien thugs are already there. He asks for Umbra, who shows himself. Umbra shoots Ben with a blaster and flees to his ship, flying off planet as more OmniBusters attack Ben. revise this *Gamma Squad disguises themselves as imperial troopers. Kai and Alan stay in a command hub, where they can help access the layout of the ship and guide the others (Blake, Jimmy, Tack, Cooper) to the central node, where they can rig it with explosives. *Ben pursuits Umbra and they both crash on Bloth K02, a world filled with vast minerals and is constantly being mined by enslaved workers and machinery. They get traped together in a mine cavern after their scuffle caused an avalanche (?) and the entrance gets blocked in *Gamma Squad comes face to face with Sable Cavus, who is commanding the ship. He does not notice as they continue walking. . *Ben can leave whenever he wants, but he wants info first. Ben demands to know why he is after Ben. Umbra, crushed under debris, is struggling and Ben pushes on the debris, causing great pain. Umbra tells him he wasn't after Ben. He was after Tack and he was hired by Harvey Hackett. Ben leaves as Ghostfreak, phasing through but Umbra is stuck as Umbra calls for Ben, enraged. *Manny is depressed, in his wheelchair. Helen vists him. *Jadan stays at a imperial capital on his homeworld of Appoplexia, which is revealed to be the base of the New Galactic Order. *Billy Billions hunts down a Vladat and captures it and begins experimenting on it. Harvey Hackett calls him but Billy declines the call. *Cut to Kevin eating dinner with his mom and Harvey Hackett. *Rook and the remaining Plumbers go into Undertown to fight the Vladats. They split up. Alpha Squad takes on the slumps. Beta Squad infiltrates abadoned Plumber outpost, to recover supplies where they fight off Vladats. Delta takes the manufacturing districts, while Rook and a batch of plumbers search through the residental zone. This is all during the day, and they find nothing. *Ben returns to Earth and breaks the news to Kevin. *Gamma Squad comes across a room filled with trapped prisoners of war. Tack and Cooper want to free them, but Blake and Jimmy think it would expose their cover. They debate. Suddenly, officers come by and ask what they are doing. Cooper, beginning to panic shoots them all down and Jimmy/Blake race toward the node and rig it with a timer. Tack/Cooper stays and frees all the prisoners, unwilling to let them die. They lead them back to the ship. *Kevin confronts Harvey, who promises to ruin Kevin if any of this goes to Kevin's mother. Kevin asked why he did it. Harvey tells him his friend Tack was sniffing dangerously close to a big old treasure chest of crimes. Harvey said he didn't do it for Kevin or his mother but for hismelf. He feels empowered with the street clout he has. Kevin promises to kill Harvey. Harvey laughs. Harvey pats Kevin on the back and walks away. *Kai and Alan rhendezvous (check spelling) with the rest of Gamma as they sneak off to their ship. Grievance is now in Lockdown. Alan and Sable Cavus battle, with Alan getting beat but Kai manages to distract Sable Cavus long enough for them to flee. Inspired by GotG prison breakout w/ anti gravity battle. They meet up with the others at the ship. Kobir chases after them in his personal ship, as Grievance explodes behind them. Enraged, Sable Cavus fires at their ship, but Cooper uses his powers to make the ship dodge everything. *Two of the prisoners attempt to kill Gwen in her sleep but Vilgax defends her. *Alpha/Beta/Delta all confirmed to have cleared the area. Rook and his small band are the only ones left. Rook tells his men the sun is setting and they need to get out of there. They are sprinting out of Undertown as night falls and they see Bellwood when they are surrounded by Vladats. *Ben talks to Manny, making him inspired. Manny regains use of his hands. Helen tries to talk to him but Manny can't. *Rook Blonko's squad of Plumbers are slain by the Vladats. Rook is surrounded when the Vladats all stop and run off. Rista appears as Rook shows true fear. '''7. STANDALONE EPISODE (unrelated to Vladats or Animo or New Galactic Order)' *1 week time jump *Ben battles Sublimo and arrests him. *it is revealed Alpha, Beta, Delta all returned to Plumber HQ, thinking Rook is dead. Magisters come together to determine interim Magistratus, but they cannot agree on a candidate. They issue a statement to the public declaring Rook as KIA, not MIA. *Tack finally manages to meet with Billy who is rude and dismissive. Tack tells him that he will be back for more information. Billy unleashes his abilities on Tack, telling him not to mess with him. Tack tries to call it in but Billy frees the Vladat he has been experimenting on and runs away. Tack struggles with the Vladat, managing to kill it but he is bitten. He freaks out. *Gwen and Vilgax break out of prison and Vilgax betrays her, throwing her in a cell after they link up with Psyphon and Vilgax's armada. *'Ben bonds with Patty Berkenfeld over loss (her mother died in a car crash), and they begin hooking up. She is a self harmer. It is revealed her brother is also in love with Ben, and it strains the relationship between brother and sister. While Ben gets injured saving Ship, Patty discovers her brother was jumped by crooks who tried to steal their mother's emblem jewel off his chain and he refused. They killed him. Patty grows depressed and overdoses on pills but forces herself to vomit them up. She breaks down to Ben, who consoles her. ' *'Ben is called off world, and Patty finds herself unable to be by herself. She goes to visit her father and they reconcile. Her father reveals he is dying with cancer. Patty breaks down as his father tells her not to be upset, that he will be with family and in peace. Ben returns and finds out Patty is dead. He goes to her grave, and senses that she is finally at peace, says goodbye. ' *'Late at night, at Plumber HQ, Ben visits Sublimo in his cell. Ben says that he will free Sublimo and clear his record if Sublimo wipes Ben's mind of Patty Berkenfeld. Sublimo agrees, does the deed, then wanders off into the night. Ben wakes up and when Kevin mentions Patty, Ben has no idea what he is talkinga about. ' *'Gwen manages to break free by luring the guard into her cell and knocking him out and wanders around Vilgax's ship, she is able to send a distress signal to Plumber's base,but she is caught by Tygaxx and is thrown back into her cell' 6. The Death of Vilgax ENTIRE EPISODE TAKES PLACE IN ONE NIGHT Gamma Squad is watching Gwen's distress signal. Ben is enraged. Alan asks where Manny is. It is sundown. Manny, wearing formal Tetramand clothing, hangs himself. He writes a letter addressing Helen. Ben finds his body, and breaks down crying. He remembers everything from Patty and is overwhelmed, having psychadellic flashes. It is night now. Vilgax broadcasts from Earth's chernobyl, where his forces are waiting for Jadan. Ben finds Kevin and breaks down, saying he does not know what to do. Kevin says they need to go to Chernobyl, and they will deal with it after. Ben says he called the coroner. Kevin says he will tell everyone after, as they need to focus in this crucial hour. Ben tells Kevin about Sublimo and Patty. Kevin hugs him. Ben asks if Rook is alive. Kevin says he doesn't know. They reconcile over all those they have lost. Ben asks how Alanna is, and Kevin reveals she is pregnant (with Devin Levin). Ben congratulates him. they discuss what to do about harvey, The Plumbers are at Chernobyl, staking out Vilgax and his droid army. Jadan's war cruiser arrives. Jadan sees Vilgax a viable threat. He has imperial troops use battle ships to take out the Vilgaxians, who have cannons to fire the ships out of the sky. Then, an army of imperial troops attacks the army of Vilgax's droids. The rebels attempt to wait out the battle and strike down the victorous party. Jadan himself joins the party to finally end Vilgax. Onyx Astraeus slices through Vilgaxian and Plumber forces. Ben and Jadan fight. Helen gets onto Vilgax's ship and finds Gwen, breaking her free. She sees other humans on board being experimented on. Vilgax/Psyphon battles the Sons of the Order. Sable Cavus is wounded in the battle. Kevin finds him and smiles before knocking him out. The Plumbers draw out of the battle and return back. Vilgaxians also call a retreat, but Vilgax is now clashing with Jadan. Jadan stabs Vilgax and lays him on the ground. Jadan tells Vilgax his reign of terrorism and conquest will not stop Jadan from competing his destiny of controlling the Universe and ruling it the right way, without all the politics and corruption. Vilgax cuts off both of Jadan's arms with his laser eyes with his dying breath. Then, Jadan slays Vilgax and trophies his body. Psyphon goes hardcore on Jadan then recovers Vilgax's body, devestated. Back at Plumber HQ, Kevin announces t the suicide of Manny Armstrong. Helen covers her mouth as tears flow out and she runs away. Kevin, solemn, looks down.< Ben hacks Plumber surveillance as Upgrade and determines Sublimo's location. He is enraged because Manny's death triggered back the memories. Kevin knocks on the door and says he has something important for Ben. Ben realizes his priorities need to be elsewhere right now, on Manny and the consequences of Vilgax's death. Rook, with a beaten face, wakes up. He's in the Vladat cave. Rista is there. He says it is sunrise, and the Vladats will all be here soon. Rook loses consciousness. In Gamma Squad's lounge, Tack discovers he was bitten by a Vladat. He looks up to see Kai Green starring at him. End of the episode is Kevin showing Sable Cavus tied to a chair to ben. 8. No Miracles Ben torture sequence against Kobir. He breaks off his finger, cuts a hand off, stabs an eye out, slices him up. He takes pictures with a polaroid to send to Jadan. Kevin watches and fears Ben is going down a dark path. *******Tack makes Kai promise to keep this a secret. Tack is terrified and desperate. Kai says she will, but if he knows he is going to turn soon, she will kill him. Tack tells Kai everything he knows about Billy Billions and he caused the Vladats and Tack saw his abilities from Dimnesion 12. He makes kai keep a secret for now until they have enough evidence to put Billy away for good. *******Rista captures Rook after two episodes ago. Rista reveals that enough vladats had to feed to enact the calling to Rista's mother, the almighty Sotorus, who would wipe out all life with her hunger. Rista reveals their plan: feed the Vladats, overtake Undertown, and now the final act: awaken Sotorus and allow eternal darkness to fall over Earth. *******On a research station in space, Sons of the Order kidnaps Doctor Stagnog and immediately has him save Jadan who lost a lot of blood. They give him 2 new arms that used to belong to a Petrosapien. Jadan awakes and kills the doctor, believing himself to be a freak ********Kevin is asleep when two large alien thugs attack him in his sleep. He fights them off and decides enough is enough. ********Ben stalks Sublimo, who is residing under an alias as a senile old man. He tracks his pattern's, then finds a period where they won't be interrupted. ********Rook foils the Vladats terragenesis process by throwing a lighter at the still awakening Sotorus, killing her, and Rista grows outraged as Rook flees, hiding in Undertown. Rista sends his entire legion after Rook. ********Tack is sick/feverish and is lusting blood. ********Kevin has Cooper surf through all databases and collects enough dirt on Harvey. He turns it into James Roarin, who files an arrest warrant for Harvey. ********Ben pummels Sublimo but grows horrified at himself. At first, he was pleased with the vengeance for Patty and Manny but he realizes that Sublimo didn't kill them. Ben runs away, leaving a beaten Sublimo to ache. ********Max gets a job at Georgia Willow's diner, where the sassy alien owner has thick opinions and butts heads with Max. ********Blake and James share a drink together and reflect on everything that has occured. ********Ben, at Plumber HQ gearing up to load out to Vladats, hallucinates Patty and Julie. He feels like a monster. With Jadan recovering from battle, Ben deals with the Vladats once and for all. He goes to Undertown, at night. Kevin is with him. They have flashlights on. They discover Rook, weak and beaten. Ben turns into Fasttrack and races Rook back to Plumber HQ and promises to end this. Rook thanks him. Ben and Kevin make it to Rista's cave. He slices through them. Rista says he has nothing to lose and will do anything to cause others misery and pain, as they took away his only chance for bringing his mother back. Rista manages to mind control Kevin, causing Ben and Kevin to duel. Ben eventually destroys the little mind control bat, freeing Kevin. Ben turns into Whampire and battles Rista as an epic showdown occurs. Rista touches the Omnitrix, sending a shockwave and causing him to evaporate into nothingness. The Omnitrix malfunctions as Ben goes unconscious. The Vladats have been exterminated. Sunrise, Whampire and Kevin go to Plumber HQ before daybreak. Ben is stuck as Whampire. They visit Rook, who looks somber. Kevin says they should be celebrated, but Rook breaks the bad news. It is revealed Harvey skipped town; Kevin will never get the justice he so wanted. He takes it out on his wall, obliterating it in a rage. 9. World For the Mourning Ben talks heart to heart with Kevin before going. Ben says he accepts he is going to die, but wants the others to live. He reveals everything about Sublimo and patty and that he maimed Sublimo. Kevin and Ben embrace. Ben then talks to Patty and Julie once more on the ship ride over. He grows frustrated and states that he knows they are not real. They disappear. Ben goes to Jadan. Ben says he isn't doing this again as he turns into XLR8 and quickly knocks out troops away then attacks Jadan. Jadan smiles as his royal guards hold Ben off. He walks off to finish his plan. Get scene from GotG. Somber Gamma Squad. Ben gives speech like Quill does 12% of plan speech. Jadan realizes Appoplexia has been defeated, and thus the New Galactic Order is essentially killed. He attempts to flee to his ship. Alien X manage to stop the planet's core. The natives thank him as he rushes after Jadan. Jadan reaches the launchpad, and Ben is there, and they have an epic final battle. Ben slaughters Jadan, getting Justice for his loved ones loss. He sees Patty and Julie's hallucinations as he stands over Jadan's cold lifeless body. They aren't going away. '10. Animo Instinct ' He gathers Napoleon, Exo-Skull, and Clancy. He tells them he had a premonition, of the Unitrix that would give him unheard of power. Kevin fires up the skipper and the four of them go to Primus. It is revealed a fly is on the wall and it buzzes off, going back to Clancy. Animo smiles, as they now know the location of Primus. ***Ben goes to Azmuth, who reverts him, saying Rista's touch overloaded the Omnitrix. Azmuth says he must travel now to Primus and ensure everything there is okay with Eunice. ***Billy transfers Vladat blood into himself, which makes him bloodthirsty and enhances his senses and his ability. ***Rook and Kevin are on the empty streets of Undertown, during the day. Rook is bandaged up. Forensic tape is everywhere. It is a crime scene. They talk about what happened with Harvey. Kevin promises to get justice, while starring off into the sky. he is determined. ***REVEAL SOMEHOW THAT THIS EPISODE TAKES PLACE TWO WEEKS LATER. ***Ben visits Kobir, who reveals the next plan in Jadan's overarching scheme: harvesting Atomix's homeworld as a weapon of mass destruction. ***Rook and the Plumbers lead an all out assault on Jadan's homebase, which was Appoplexia. They manage to gain enough manpower by calling all Plumbers together, as Jadan's troops are arrested or slaughtered. Rook's forces manage to defeat them all. ***Kevin faces off with Lord Astraeus. ***With the defeat of Appoplexia, the New Galactic Order is done. ***Rook points toward the stars and riles the Plumber's up, telling them they must aid Ben in the final battle. ***Ben defeats the royal guard and goes after Jadan. Jadan's warship in orbit is harvesting all the energy from the planet's core. Jadan laughs and says this can't be the final battle becuse, there is still so much work for him to do. He promises Ben that when this is all over, Ben would have wished he died in that park with Julie. Jadan laughs hysterically, saying he is the Chancellor, and that Ben can't stop him. His troops and royal guards come down and surround Ben. Ben becomes Alien X and debates so much with Bellicus and Serena. ***Meanwhile, the Plumbers come to Ben's aid as another battle ensues. ***That night, they all celebrate at Plumber Galactic Headquarters. Jadan's son was sent away to a distant planet. He was left with plans drawn up by Jadan, as Jadan knew he could not succeed with Ben at prime power. He wants his son to kill an older, weaker Ben when the time is right. ***Gwen wakes up. Alan Albright is there, and they talk about what happened. Gwen is determined to rebuild the Galactic Union. ***Azmuth visits Eunice, who has great power. It is revealed she bathed in the rivers of Primus when Ben was Alien X, becoming an all good, all powerful being. She is a celestial as a green shockwave emerges and tons of new life fills Primus' land. Azmuth is in awe, but is forced to temporarily shut her down until he knows what must be done. ***Ben screams at Julie and Patty, asking why they are there. They ask why Ben has become a killer, and Ben goes mad. He drinks the pain away. ***Animo breaks out and is raising an army of mutant creatures. ****Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook go to the diner together. They are happy. Eunice communicates to Ben through the Omnitrix. She explains what happened, and how Azmuth has her in stasis right now. *****Azmuth is there, waiting for Ben and co. He explains the situation. Ben asks what must be done. Azmuth fears the only way is to systemicallly reboot the Unitrix, essentially killing Eunice as they know her. Ben said that 20 years ago, this would have been an easy choice for the genius. Azmuth says he cares about her, she's just a young girl who can't be blamed for being alive. *****Animo arrives. Gwen fights Exo-Skull. Kevin fights Clancy. Rook fights Napoleon as Ben fights Animo. After defeating them, Ben uses Portaler to send them back to Incarecon. *****Azmuth says that while they have been defeated, Eunice is still going to die. Ben says he has an idea. He becomes Clockwork, as he races back to the beginning. *****He has a heart to heart with the Contmelia, and pleads his case to save Eunice. It is an epic, larger than life sequence that trascends Ben to an alternate plane of existence as his soul is being ripped away from him by just being in their presence. They question his soul, as he has sinned but they ultimately sense the inner good in him and his intentions and grant him his request to utilize Skurd. ****He finds Skurd, and pulls him away from the other slimebiotes. Paradox tries to stop him, saying he cannot change the past to save the future. Ben says he has no choice as he returns to the present and the slimebiote harvests Eunice's power, taming her. She will no longer overload. Azmuth says Ben truly is a hero as he thanks him. Eunice thanks him as well, and says she will no longer be lonely on Primus with the help of Skurd. Ben and co. return home. Helen and Alan talk about how much they miss Pierce and Manny. Helen says he is her brother, and they stick together. Alan agrees. Ben and co. go to Plumber HQ. *****Rook wants to investigate how Animo gained so much knowledge. He suspects there is a mole. *****Max kisses Georgia and says he likes her. She says she likes him too. ******Billy Billions leads three Vladats into Plumber HQ and comes face to face with Tack, talking to him as he fully turns Vladat. ******Tack turns into a Vladat and kills two Plumbers, as newly born Vladats storm Plumber HQ. One of them manages to sneak up on Ben and bites him, as he falls to the ground and blacks out. He hears screaming and sees blood as he passes out. ******Cut to black. ARC 2: Opulence Age 1. Depression and Obsession **Eight months have gone by. **Ben is in a hibernation pod until a cure is found for the Vladat bite. Gwen, Kevin, and Rook go to visit Azmuth. With Rook distracted, the Plumbers have gotten sloppy. Alien crime rates are way up. **It is revealed that Billy Billions fled with Tack after Ben was bitten and he has a small nest in Undertown. **Will Harangue starts a political movement, with nativism and segregation themes at its core. He instates Lieutenant Steel and expands the SECT jurisdiction as he is appointed senator. He sways the public and with Ben gone, there is no voice for the aliens. They are segregated into Undertown once more. **Kai Green has turned to alcohol to cope with her guilt of keeping Tack's bite a secret. Devlin Levin is born. It is revealed that Gamma Squad has disbanded, and they have become regular Plumbers again. **Gwen fights for a reform in the Senate to stop the GOLD DIGGER aliens from alien force from massacring the cattle. She manipulates other senators. **Azmuth travels to the Celestialsapien Gardens, picking a Lotus flower to save Ben. He must sacrifice something he loves. He does. Across the Universe, an elder Zennith dies peacefully in her sleep. Azmuth sheds tears, telling himself it is for the greater good. **Kevin is back on Saturn, with Alanna and Devlin. They are happy. **On Earth, Blake Howard infilitrates a vicious brawling ring in Undertown where he is forced to compete for his life. 2. The Ways **Back on Galvan Mark II, Azmuth sets off an EMP that reactives a dormant Malware from the core of Galvan B, where he had been imprisoned for six years. Malware is hungry and goes to Eath for Ben. Ben begins his routine physical rehab. Ben goes to see his parents. Malware attacks him at his house. **Ben defends his parents and wards Malware off, who goes to Undertown for energy. He wipes out the Undertown Nosedeenians and grows stronger. **Helen finds Kai drunk. Kai tells her to basically fuck off. Helen is disgusted. **Will Harangue passes alien laws that strip aliens of any personal liberties. The aliens rebel and SECT kills two of them. The aliens take to Bellwood. **The public demands that with the return of Ben, he should act as a mediator between man and alien. Ben considers giving up the physical aspect of his job and becoming an ambassador. He's tired of the violence. At least for now, he has to stop Malware. However, Gwen convinces him to take some time to think about it and go to a planet he has never been before, saying the Plumbers will protect the Earth until Ben's return. She tells Ben it will be a relaxing, enjoyable trip. 3. Through the Late Night BRIGHT EPISODE **Blake Howard, partners with Alan, face public scrutinty for being human/alien combination. During a patrol, a lunatic with a shotgun runs up and shots Blake. This gains national news coverage spewing it as Tack not protecting his partner because he was human.Blake recovers. **Ben goes on a journey through amazing beautiful world filled with wildlife and vegetation with warm toned sky and orange rivers. He is there to spend time with an alien boy who is a mega fan of Ben 10. Ben only went because the planet is known for attractive women. Ben thinks of himself as a matyr and bonds with the boy ultimately. **On Blake's first night back, he and Alan are on patrol. They talk about what happened. They are cool with each other. They get a disturbance call from a house in the bad parts of town. They pull up and flashing lights are spewing out of the house. They run in and discover bodies everywhere a Celestialsapien horn. **Suddenly, gunfire rains into the house. They escape into the cruiser and speed off as local alien thugs chase behind them, wanting the horn for themself. **Ben is with the boy in his village. He kicks a ball around with the boy, who coughs. Some girls come by and ask Ben to hang. Ben asks if he can go, and the boy allows him to. Ben says he'll see the boy tomorrow. The boy coughs and waves Ben goodnight. **Blake, Alan, flee on foot into Undertown strip club. There is another shootout as they flee once more. **Ben and the boy bond more. **they are in a Plumber safehouse. Blake and Alan. Plumber team extracts them from the safehouse back to Plumber HQ. they were successful **The boy is revealed to have end stage cancer. On his deathbed, Ben is there. Ben is crying. He apologizes and says he was there for the women, not the boy but it changed now. The boy forgives him, saying Ben is a hero. Ben turns into Alien X, trying to fix this. Bellicus and Serena refuse, callling it unethical. They say it's the way of life and it can be cruel, but the universe is rapidly expanding in population and what has to happen must happen. Ben, devestated, calls them monsters. He reverts from Alien X and holds the boy as he dies. Then, as Clockwork, goes back in time to spend the last few moments with the boy again. Then, he does it again. He is crying. He is broken. The episode ends with him continuing to turn back time to see the boy again. 4. Drop the World Weeks later, Ben returns to the public eye and calls out Malware. He has to deal with the media, rejecting the call to be a mediator.. He goes to see his parents. Kai gets alcohol poisoning and wakes up in a hospital. Helen tells her to get her act together and inspires her. There is a riot in the streets of Bellwood after an alien kills a human in a mugging. Plumbers attempt to diffuse the situation. Ben unites aliens and humans in inspiring peace, then as Way Big destroys the wall between the two and declares it Omnitrix City. This lures out Malware and Ben uses the Celestialsapien horn to defeat Malware. Ben, as Alien X, easily has Bellicus and Serena agree to destroy the horn. End of Malware arc Blake and Kai bond. Gamma Squad is reformed, composed of Blake Howard, Kai Green, Helen Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones and Rook Shar joins them. Ben is an honorary member, as he often goes on solo missions. 5. Neighbors Ben, Rook, and the Plumbers orchestrate the co-living between humans and aliens and attempt to maintain peace. At first, Ben's speech worked. But they have to keep it that way. Will Harangue goes on national TV, saying aliens need to leave Earth. That night, he has Lieutenant Stee orchestrate an alien mass murder. Gwen grows frustrated when her reform fails to pass. Following the media outcry about alien murderers, the public is swayed to Harangue's side. Blake Howard and Alan are called to stop a weapons shipment. When they get in, Blake sees it is Zukko's gang, someone who he has a past with. There is a fight in the streets of Bellwood between 3 teenage aliens and 5 teenage boys. The Plumbers arrive and arrest the aliens while Bellwood Police Department lets the human boys go. Ben ultimately rejects his role as mediator, beliving himself a failure and decides to go on an adventure offworld with Rook, Gwen and Kevin. Helen and Alan begin hookups and are embarassed when Cooper walks in on them in the Plumber bunkers. Gamma Squad is tasked with taking down Billy Billions who still has a Vladat Tack as his lackey. Episode 6 Ben, Gwen, Rook, Kevin travel to an ancient (BRAINSTORM SPECIES) pool, enlightening them. They reach nirvana, and are spiritually balanced. Ben and Gwen harvest their Anodite forms. Rook gains the prowess and might of a panther, and Kevin's scars heal while he gains the ability to merge with plasma and liquid forms as well. Enlightened, the group visits Collectimus, a man who collects all alien artifacts as relics. There, they trade Plumber tech for one of Collectimus' enslaved: An Arubian Pelorta named Dint. Dint befriends the team, residing in Undertown. Blake Howard Arc. Rook Shar helps him, but he is hesitant. Undertown mercenaries attack Ben and co. After indirectly causing the death of others, the group loses their enlightment, sending them all into a deep depression. Meanwhile, Dint is swayed by the corrupt life. James Roarin inspires Gwen, filling her with hope. She restores hope with Ben, Kevin, and Rook. Harangue is continuing his warpath, deporting aliens out of Bellwood and naming Undertown a sanctuary city. He defames Undertown, citing it as full of drugs and weapons. Billy Billions arc Episode 7 An experimental type episode that is tells a cautionary tale following Dint as she sways from Ben and co. to the influence of crime and hatred as Fistrick slowly wraps his paws around her. ENDING: Dint is fully part of Fistrick's gang and is entrusted to destroy imported freight from the Violet Offenders. Dint is leading an assault on the Undertown River Port, hoping to destroy a competitor mob's freight. Undertown gang tensions escalate. One side is Fistrick's Gang/Solid Plugg, the other is the Violet Offenders, one is Mizaru/Simian's Arachnichimp gang, last is remnants of Psyphon's gang, led by Bubble Helmet. Episode 8 galaxy is at peace; all economies are booming. Plumber processes have streamlined. Ben has taken to a personal project: Tennyson Tower. underown gang arc END OF Billy Billions arc (Kai ultimately kills Tack, Billy attacks Alan who lights him up) Episode 9 Ben/Kai flirt. UNDERTOWN GANG ARC OTTO sells weapon modified black market tech to freed Null Void prisoners to steal a convey vehicle protected by Ben and Kevin]. Blake Howard Arc. Tie up Zukko storyline. Blake and Rook Shar get together. Episode 10 End of UNDERTOWN GANG arc. END OF WILL HARANGUE/LT STEEL/SECT arc -ultimately Hokestar tells Harangue to fuck off with the blackmail and refuses to sell him the potion, but Will is furious with vengeance and goes on TV anyway, but he turns into his true form midway through his rant. This takes away all credibility as the world learns Harangue is still an alien. -sect disbanded after lt. steel takes aliens hostage and threatens to blow up the entire building -will harangue impeached/publicly shamed but ultimately not arrested and returns to reporting for Bellwood news Arc 3: Soulful Era Composed of 3 different chunks: BEN's DARK PATH COMES TO LIGHT IN THIS SEASON; HE IS BRUTAL, NOT AFRAID TO KILL AND MEAN Part 1: (fight for home) Ep 1/2/3 6 weeks after s2 finale. Ben, Gwen, Kevin only arc. Ben and Kai are dating. Hope comes to them, explaining how her father was a great man and a charmcaster like her, Hex, and Gwen but Adwaita has molded his soul into a dark sorcerer, and only Bezel can save him. Episode 1-the search for Bezel. Hex joins the team as well. Episode 2-they travel to Ledger Domain and deal with a zombified, enslaved Michael Morningstar. They break him free of the trance and arrest him at the end. He is a monster and is brutal. They make it to the castle. Adwaita is on the throne. Spellbinder, engulfed in pink flames, and with solid white eyes and pulsing dark purple veins, next to him. They all attack Adwaita, but Spellbinder's near ominpotence power stops them. Bezel begins a ritual to reverse the revival, but Adwaita attacks him. Ben v. Adwaita, the rest v. Spellbinder, as Bezel rushes to complete the spell. Adwaita demolishes Ben, and Spellbinder demolishses everyone else. Hex sacrifices himself so that Spellbinder can go back to resting in the afterlife. Hope screams out for her uncle, as he perishes. Adwaita flees in a portal. Spellbinder and Hex's corpses are next to each other. They then appear in astral form, smiling at Hope and walking off into the light. Hope smiles, tears streaming down her eyes. Episode 3-travelling to the Great Barrier and defeating Adwaita once and for all. Part 2: (fight for life) Ep 4/5 Following a series of scandals, the Plumber's legitimacy is questioned by the Galactic Union, as a private sector military firm attempts to usurp the Plumber's position as intergalactically recognized as the government's official law enforcement. rook is outed as magistratus for the scandals, as they want a fresh face to become a legit organization once more. As Ben is the only one with the Plumber status, he group cuts ties with the Plumbers. Aggregor has killed Starbeard, and uses his newfound powers to steal the genetic composition of the Omnitrix, because his genetic composition is decaying, as he was plagued in the Forge of Creation. Dangerous enemy. Personal for Kevin. seperate plumber storyline Rook goes on a spiritual journey and leaves the group. He goes back to Revonnah and lives with his family. He is happy and becomes a simple farmer. Gwen's parents are getting a divorce when it is revealed Franklin Tennyson has been having an affair with no other than Will Harangue. Gwen has to deal with her father coming out. Ep 6/7 ( incurseans invade saturn Rook Shar comes to Revonnah to bring her brother back to ben's group, not the Plumbers because she said that Rook was meant to be with ben. Rook angrily dismisses her. Will and Franklin have difficulties and end up fighting. Part 3: (fight for truth) Ep 8/9/10 A mysterious alien is causing people to go missing. Inspired by Stranger things. Ben = Hopper. Eleven=small celestialsapien child. Doctor animo is revealed to be pulling the strings. Will Harangue comes out to the public with Franklin. They do not fight any longer. They are happy. Kai reveals Ben got her pregnant, and Ben says they have only been dating for a couple months, but he feels the spark and he wants her. They are engaged. Rook's village is looted by beasts, causing fires and havoc. Rook and Rook Shar contain the situation and Rook realizes he misses the action. He agrees to rejoin Ben's team. Rook Shar sadly goes back to the Plumbers and is comforted by Blake Howard. Arc 4 Dread Age THIS ENTIRE SEASON ALSO FOCUSES ON A LOST COLONY ESTABLISHED BY BEN AND CO. ON AN ABADONED PLANET. IT IS CALLED APHELION. THE SEASON PICKS UP ABOUT 4 MONTHS IT HAS BEEN CREATED. (reinspired Zenith stuff). THE APHELION COLONY IS ON FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW. Part 1 (revenge) Cincurus, now a young adult, wants vengeance for his dead father. Rook x Fistina storyline Ben and the Proto-Rooters venture deep into the Null Void to rescue a stranded Plumber squadron while pisoners hunt them down and Ben learns the truth about how the Plumbers got stranded there. Part 2 (eternal darkness; power) Zs'Skayr/Halloween villains Verdona returns, as Sunny has gone corrupt. Birth of Ken (THE BIRTH OF KEN TAKES BEN OFF HIS DARK PATH BACK TO A SYMBOL OF HOPE) Rook x Fistina storyline Part 3 (greed/profit) trapped on gladiator world run by Jarrett and Slix Vigma. Ben fights Sunder, who is without his armor and weaponry, in the arena. Rook x Fistina storyline (Finale Cliffhanger: Fistina finds a letter written to her, saying that Rook ran off with Molly Gunther) Arc 5 Paragon Era In this season, Cooper Daniels has a more prominent role. One episode is "The Tragedy of Cooper Daniels" as his powers begin sucking away at his humanity until he is robotic. Over the course of the episode, Cooper is trapped inside his mind as he has to fight off the technological aspect of his brain, as it is taking over. It is later revealed an alien virus was uploaded into his mind, causing this to happen. Rook x Molly Gunther for this entire season Arc 1 (4 eps) Ep 1/2 Albedo/return of the Ultimatrix arc (ends with Albedo getting away) ALBEDO SUNNY TEAM UP Ep 3 Ben fights off Rojo and her gang. Ep 4 Return of Ester/Krahoo. It is revealed 6 years ago, Ben and Ester dated and it ended on bad terms and the Krahoo attacked Ben and the Plumbers were forced to exile them from Earth. They have returned, and Ester is looking for peace with Ben as they integrate into Omnitrix City. Arc 2 Ep 5/6 ELENA VALIDUS IS MAIN VILLAIN. it ends with her seemingly cured but it is revealed she is still nano queen. Rook faces off with Kundo. Ends with Kundo getting severly burned. Arc 2.5 Ep 7 Psyphon has been collecting ancient powerful relics/artifacts and uses dark forces to revive Vilgax. It ends up not working, as Psyphon is arrested and the Plumbers destroy the attempt, but Vilgax awakens and slaughters Delta Squad. ALL OF DELTA SQUAD. in badass way blake's reckless behavior gets him thrown out of the plumbers. ben stands by blake and becomes a vigilante once more, creating a rift between him and rook and making him grow closer to blake. Arc 3 Ep 8/9/10 The Negative 10 (ALL VILLAINS IN NEGATIVE 10 ARE REDESIGNED FROM INITIAL DESIGN BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL UPGRADED) 1. Albedo sets the next phase of his plan into motion. Albedo gains crystals needed to upgrade his Ultimatrix. 2. Micheal Morningstar, no longer insane as a slave to Adwaita, dons a Doctor Doom like costume. 3. Doctor Animo is busted out of prison and gains his gorilla enhanced body. 4. Captain Kork gains cybernetic enhancements. 5. Dr. Psychobos, freed from serving Empress Attea, is the teams tech supplier and has upgraded himself. 6. Sunder, free from the gladiot world, regains his armor and weaponry and is looking for vengeance. 7. Sunny, who has shed her restrictions and becoming a badass Anodyne warrior. 8. Kundo, who basically was turned into Darth Vader by Psychobos. 9. Elena Validus, who has blossomed into the full blown nanite queen. 10. Rojo, who is upgraded by dr. psychobos. arc 6 Rook x Molly Gunther (Molly ends up refusing Rook's proposal, leading to their romance ending) Arc 1 ep 1, 3, 4, ben must gather all trix users to defeat BAD. Ben-Omnitrix Clyde Fife-Cincotrix (upgraded by Azmuth; basically turns him into Generator Rex) Eunice-Unitrix (basically Ultimate Ben; gains the powers but not the appearence but only of the alien that Ben is using are linked via Codon Stream) Zed-Nemetrix (tinkered with by Kevin, no longer glitches and allows Zed to choose transformations) Blake Howard-Ultimatrix (given to after Albedo defeated; accepted the responsibility to weild and becomes a very trusted ally; aliens are more monsterish than Ben, learns he can never be accepted as a hero like Ben can but accepts the responsibility) ben tries to install an AI into his Omnitrix after a battle with psyphon, who manages to get away after sending a drone into ben's omnitrix, sending .a virus into it. the ai goes corrupt from the virus and develops emotions, collecting hatred for Ben 10. The AI constructs a body with the help of the Forgers, a collection of elf-like blacksmiths that forge the greatest metals. the ai is named caedes. Arc 2 ep 2, 5 HIGHBREED-REVONNAHGANDER CONFLICT BELOW Arc 2.1 Ep 6 After rumors about Max Tennyson begin to taint his legacy, Ben, Gwen and Kevin travel through the Null Void to find Phil Billings to clear Max's name. Phil breaks down when he discovers Max is dead. Arc 2.2 Ep 7 Arc 2 Rook bonds with a small alien girl after her parents apply the entire family for citizenship on Earth. After an attack by alien goons, the girl's family dies. Rook ends up taking the girl in. ep 8, 9, 10 The Highbreed go to war with the Revonnahgander's. Reinrassic III is reintroduced, as many Highbreed are introduced as well is revealed only about half of the Highbreed were affected in AF; creating a divide between the two. The pure Highbreeds are now extremesits leading their species back to their conquest ways This leads to Ben and Rook becoming close again. Arc 7 Ep 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, LOVECRAFTIAN ARC -dealing with lots of unknown horror monsters Azmuth dies, leading to Tetrax and Myaxx reuniting after all these years. Ep 6, 7, 8, Collectimus arc EP 9, 10 Darkstar Arc Arc 8 VREEDLES SEARCH FOR THEIR MAKERS. REVEALED ALL VREEDLES WENT SEPERATE WAYS. Ep 1, 2 vs. Vulkanus Octagon Vreedle episode (ep 1) Parry (ep 2) Ep 3 Galactic Enforcers episode Ma Vreedle/Pretty Boy Vreedle/Dody Ep 4 Forever Knights (one faction) Sceles Vreedle Ep 5 domicile dragon ep (BASED ON ALL STARSHINE STUFF FROM REBOOT) ep 6 Yetta/Suemungosaur team up Pa Vreedle Rhomboid vreedle Ep 7/8 Ben goes to water world where civilization ives on giant monster size of a continent It is revealed that every 10,000 years, the beast submerges for the winter solstice and the ice age that comes with it and reemerges on the summer solstice Ben must help the civilization preserve its culture and find a new home before the summer solstice. 10,000 years on thhe last submisssion, 94% of the inhabitants died. Ep 9, 10 vs. Fistrick's Gang beginning of ep 9-all vreedles reunited in prison. Granny Vreedle organizes them. They are going to find their maker. Ben tracks them to the maker on a spree of crimes. maker ends up killing Dody and Granny, angering Ma Vreedle. Maker captures all Vreedles and has final confrontation with Ben. Ben frees the Vreedles, and assigns them to different Incarecon branches. Arc 9 (ALL OF SEASON 9 TAKES PLACE IN 14 DAYS, SO NOT MANY CHARACTERS APPEAR ep 1 Forever Knights (all factions) BEN, GWEN, ROOK, DONSTONE, ep 2 vs Steam Smythe BEN, KEVIN, GWEN, BLAKE, HULO ep 3 Forever Knights BEN, ROOK, DONSTONE, BLAKE ep 4 The Vengers (composed of Billy Billions (leader), Nanny Nightmare, Mazuma, Captain Nemesis, Kangaroo Kommando) BEN, GWEN, KEVIN, ep 5 FOrever Knights THEY KILL DONSTONE, ENRAGING THE TEAM ep 6 Zombozo/Circus Trio cameo (they dont' appear, Zombozo reveals at the end he has them elsewhere) ep 7, 8 FORMATION OF THE NUEVO CIRCUS FREAKS: (Frightwig leads Thumbskull, Acid Breath, and a new member) ep 9, 10 Forever Knights finale Arc 9 Ep 1 It is revealed that since Vilgax has been revived, he has been going around trying to regain his memories. He has spent all this time getting more power. Now he is terrifying, brutal, tyrannical. He has his drones break Psyphon out of Plumber HQ, alerting Ben and the team that he is still alive. They go on a manhunt for Vilgax, ending up battling Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, who managed to gain contact with Vilgax. They don't find Vilgax, angering Ben. They know he slaughtered Delta Squad. Ep 2, 3 Ssserpent arc Rook x Jonesy Rook is conflicted, he isn't gay because he's into women but he loves Jonesy. Ep 4 Zed and Ship go on an adventure to find an oracle. Second Half of Season: focused on the second coming of diagon New Esoterica Cult A new psycho leader (publicly calm, but dark and psychotic) (dark magic user from Ledger Domain) cult is more traditional cult Arc 10 Part 1: Eon returns with the Alternate Ben's Part 2: Vilgax returns (finale) (ENDGAME FINAL BATTLE-EPIC-VILGAX DESTROYS PLUMBER HQ AS BEN AND ALL HIS ALLIES GEAR UP FOR THE BATTLE OF A LIFTIME AS VILGAX IS HELLBENT ON DESTROYING BEN) ultimately, Ben does not kill Vilgax but locks him up, hoping to inspire the galaxy. the series ends with Ben going into space on a mission, showing he has ultimately accepted his role as savior and accepted people into his life as he has a team he can rely on.